


Any Day Now

by ReadyForTeddy



Category: Mother 3
Genre: kinda edgy, really goddamn tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyForTeddy/pseuds/ReadyForTeddy
Summary: Any day now, it’ll all be over.About a boy, whose heart breaks as he falls, further than he ever believed possible.About a boy who lost the fight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Any Day Now

Any day now.

Any day now, it’ll all be over.

A child runs through a filthy street,

Drowning with so much filth,

Covering the blood-stained hands of a generation,

Unimportant, suffering under the weight of a thousand office chairs,

And office boards,

And meetings, and staplers, and all of that.

A child hides in a filthy alley,

The one with the dead dogs,

You know the one, the one you turn your nose up at,

The one with the drug addicts and prostitutes,

The people that couldn’t keep themselves hidden,

In their own skin.

Any day now, it’ll all be over.

A child is fighting all your battles,

Braver than anything,

Beyond anything your lily-livered brain understands,

Not out of selfishness,

Brought out of cast-iron molds,

Created to work the machine.

A child cries in the corner,

All alone, because he won’t be missed

Because he’s lost, because it’s over.

Doors close,

They don’t open again,

Not that it matters.

Any day now, it’ll all be over.

A child’s heart breaks in silence,

As everything he loves slips from his fingers,

Between the cracks of the anthropogenic pavement,

Into sewers,

Channels of forgotten tears,

Of empty sorrows.

A child’s strength dies in silence,

As he disappoints you again and again,

Your venom-tongue spitting,

He lost,

It’s his fault.

It resonates.

Any day now, it’ll all be broken.

A child burns in a world of hell

Because he was a sacrifice,

The expendable one, the one that nobody would notice

Was missing,

He’s missing,

He disappeared right from under your nose.

A child dies in a silent cry,

Silent because he knows nobody hears the screams, 

Not anymore, when it’s so familiar,

Easier to forget,

Not to know,

Where they go.

The forgotten ones,

The ones without a mum and dad,

The ones who just have each other,

And sometimes that’s all they need,

But sometimes it’s not, because they themselves are cruel,

And ever so lonely.

He’s not the only one,

Made of shattered glass,

Forging an empire that crumbles in a breath,

Not that anyone knows,

Or cares,

Or speaks his name.

And any day now, it’ll never be over.


End file.
